Cloud computing enables enterprises to deal with rapidly changing demands of computational power. Based on hardware infrastructure that is hosted by a third party, more or less computational power can be used with no need to update an expensive and static server farm using cloud computing.
A cloud is traditionally known as a virtual storage, wherein cloud computing comprises the provisioning of a complete working environment in terms of a cloud stack consisting of hardware, software and particular services that are defined by a particular user.
Since cloud computing enables a dynamic adaption of cloud stacks, i.e. a dynamic change of resources that are provided by a cloud poster, i.e. cloud provider, resources that are currently needed have to be specified and particular cloud stacks have to be defined by a user, which is time consuming and expensive.